N Y E S E K
by stardee25
Summary: terlambat menyadari memang buat sakit! one-shoot, ooc, gaje, DLDR!


**NYESEK**

**Naruto and KnB bukan milik saya**

**Summary :**

**Kise mulai menaruh perhatian pada seorang adik kelas yang kata orang-orang menyukainya. Ketika ia mulai membuat pergerakan ternyata—**

**Menyukai seseorang yang ternyata pacar orang itu emang nyesek. Tapi mengetahui sebelumnya orang itu punya perasaan padamu lebih membuat nyesek karena kamu—**

**Terlambat jatuh cinta!**

**Warning : Hati-hati nyesek! OOC juga! AU! PHP authornya!**

**Happy reading!**

Tim Kiseki no Sedai sedang beristirahat setelah berlatih keras. Mereka duduk di lapangan sambil meminum air mineral.

"Gue duluan ya," ucap Seijuro sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini lu sering pergi duluan. Gue curiga, jangan-jangan lu udah punya pacar," ucap Kise.

"Bisa jadi," balas Midorima.

"Bukan urusan lu," ucap Seijuro sambil berjalan ke luar ruang olahraga.

"Kenapa sih Akashi-cci jadi dingin gitu ke gue?" Ucap Kise.

"Mungkin salah satu degem lo itu gebetannya Akashi," balas Aomine.

"Yahh gimana lagi. Nasib jadi orang ganteng. Btw si Sakura kagak pernah nongol-nongol lagi ya. Ke mana dia?" Tanya Kise setelah menyadari beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat adik kelas kesayangannya.

"Tumben lu nyariin. Biasanya juga cuek aja," timpal Murasakibara.

"Yee, biarin. Kan aneh aja, biasanya rajin banget nontonin kita,"

Setelah beristirahat, mereka pun pulang. Kise menyalakan ponselnya. Beribu-ribu pesan masuk dari perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya. Dan hanya satu kontak yang ingin ia jawab. Siapa lagi kalau bukan degem kesayangannya, Sakura Haruno.

Tapi kok tumben gak ngehubungin lagi?

Padahal Kise paling menanti pesan dari Sakura. Karena keseringan dikejar cewek, Kise jadi gengsi ngejar cewek. Tapi berhubung sekarang ini ia sudah memiliki perasaan serius pada Sakura ia akan mengejar Sakura seperti laki-laki kebanyakan.

**Kise : "Lg ngapain?"**

Tanda centang dua terlihat. Tinggal tunggu Sakura membacanya. Biasanya Sakura fast respon.

Kise pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah mandi, ia mengecek ponselnya. Sakura belum juga membacanya. Ia jadi khawatir, akhir-akhir ini ia sama sekali belum bertemu Sakura.

Kise pun bertanya pada Ino, sahabatnya Sakura.

**Kise : dek, Sakura akhir-akhir ini gak keliatan. Dia sakit?**

**Ino : loh? Kakak gak tau?! Ish, kakak bener-bener ya,**

**Kise : kok tiba-tiba ngegas sih?**

**Ino : untung Sakura udh move on, mana sudi gue sahabat punya pacar gak peduli kek gini!**

**Kise : mxd? Jawab aja kek, susah amat.**

**Ino : Yee ngapain gue jawab. Emang lu siapa kak?! Pacar juga bukan!**

Kise kesal dengan balasan Ino. Dia memang bukan pacarnya tapi boleh dong sekedar tahu.

**Kise : plis. Gue cuma pengen tahu aja.**

**Ino : ya udah deh. Tapi cuma pengen tau kan? Kalau udh tau jgn ngapa"in lagi y!**

**Kise : apasih**

**Ino : Sakura dirawat di RS. Lu gak usah ngapa"in lagi ok?**

Kise terkejut. Sakura dirawat? Tapi kenapa?

"Sakit apa ya?" Gumam Kise. Jadi khawatir kan!

**Kise : dia sakit apa?**

**Ino : tanya aja Akashi-senpai. Dia tau kok!**

Kok tiba-tiba ke Akashi? Apa hubungannya?

Lagian Kise juga ragu. Akashi kan orangnya dingin gitu, emangnya kalau Kise nanya Akashi bakal jawab?

Karena penasaran setengah mati, Kise pun mengirim pesan pada Akashi.

**Kise : Aka-cci, Sakura katanya dirawat y? Emangnya dia sakit apa?**

Akashi agak lama membalasnya.

**Akashi : knp nanya gue?**

**Kise : Ino bilang lu tau.**

**Akashi : knp ga tanya langsung ke sakura?**

**Kise : dia gak bisa dihubungi.**

**Akashi : fine. Dia sakit DB.**

**Kise : lu tau RSnya dmn?**

Cuma diread. Akashi kayak gak mau Kise tahu di mana RS tempat Sakura dirawat.

**Akashi : lu gak tau?**

**Kise : emg gue babehnya?**

**Akashi : trs knp lu peduli? Bukannya Sakura cuma salah satu degem lu?**

**Kise : gue yg harusnya nanya gt. Knp lu peduli gw siapanya Sakura. Emg lu pacarnya?!**

**Akashi : setidaknya gue orang yang peduli sama dia.**

Kise mengerjapkan matanya. Apa Akashi selama ini menyukai Sakura? Berarti benar dong kata Midorima.

Kise jadi tidak tenang. Ia merasa takut kalau Akashi merebut Sakura darinya. Ia juga rasanya ingin mengutuk. Kenapa perasaan ini ngga dateng dari awal?

Kise mengecek grup Line KnS. Di sana Kuroko lagi ngajak main hari Sabtu nanti.

**Midorima : boljug.**

**Aomine : gue ikut aja lah.**

**Murasakibara : boleh asal ditraktir.**

**Akashi : gw g bisa.**

**Kuroko : knp?**

**Akashi : ada urusan penting.**

**Kise : kyk yg gtw Tuan Muda Akashi aja**

**Kuroko : iya juga ya**

**Midorima : lu jg emg ga ada jadwal pemotretan?**

**Kise : nope.**

Akhir-akhir ini Akashi memang sibuk. Banyak urusan katanya. Kise hanya memaklumi, mungkin karena Akashi itu satu-satunya pewaris di keluarganya, ia menjadi sibuk mengurusi tetek-bengek perusahaan ayahnya.

Kise pun bertanya pada ketua kelas Sakura. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu di mana Sakura dirawat.

"Sial. Kalau kayak gini aku bisa gila,"

Kise semakin khawatir pada Sakura. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah sekhawatir ini pada seseorang.

Di RS Tokyo

"Waktunya makan, Sakura,"

"Ah iya sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menanyakan pelajaran," balas Sakura sambil mengetik di ponselnya.

Akashi mengambil ponsel milik Sakura.

"Ayo makan. Aku tidak mau kau drop lagi seperti kemarin,"

"Iya baiklah," balas Sakura.

Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Akashi yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya. Memang sih Akashi itu pacarnya, tapi tetap saja.

"Sei-kun, kau kan sibuk. Apa tidak masalah jika kau terus menjengukku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja aku tidak masalah. Kau kan pacarku, lagipula orang tuamu sedang tidak ada kan?" Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi waktu latihanmu jadi terambil. Sebentar lagi kan kau turnamen," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Kau harus fokus untuk sembuh,"

"Tapi—"

"Demi aku, oke?" Ucap Akashi sambil menyuapi Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Sakura sambil menerima suapan dari Akashi.

Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan antara mereka. Kecuali Ino. Memang pada awalnya Sakura itu menyukai Kise, tapi karena sering bertemu anggota KnS lainnya, ia pun membuka matanya. Ia menemukan sosok yang menurutnya lebih luar biasa dari Kise. Ditambah lagi Akashi sangat perhatian dibalik sifatnya yang dingin itu.

Ia sadar jika Kise mustahil bisa menerima dirinya. Kise dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik yang lebih baik darinya. Ia hanya salah satu dari degem-degemnya yang beruntung karena dekat dengan anggota KnS lainnya.

Ketika Kise pergi karena urusan pekerjaan, Sakura makin yakin kalau perasaannya pada Kise sudah sirna, terbukti dari dirinya yang tidak merasa kehilangan ketika Kise pergi.

Justru saat Akashi sempat demam, ia yang panik dan selalu menjenguk Akashi.

Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sangat membaik. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Itulah yang membuat mereka merasa cocok dan akhirnya berpacaran.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, jangan seperti kemarin," ucap Akashi. Kemarin alasan kenapa Akashi terburu-buru adalah karena ia mendapat panggilan dari RS kalau Sakura sempat kritis.

"Iya. Aku akan mengikuti kata dokter," ucap Sakura.

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain. Kau tidak boleh stres," pesan Akashi.

"Hai, aku akan fokus pada kesehatanku," balas Sakura.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang kau mau, ke mana saja," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Serius? Hmm, ke mana ya,"

"Ke manapun yang aku mau kan?"

Akashi mengangguk. Ia senang melihat reaksi Sakura yang bersemangat.

Jujur saja ia bahagia. Perjuangannya mengambil hati Sakura tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Sakura sangat menyukai Kise pada awalnya, sahabatnya sendiri. Akashi juga ingin menyerah saja.

Tapi saat itu, ia melihat kesempatan. Ketika Sakura merasa putus asa akan perasaannya pada Kise, ia datang dan menemaninya. Sebelumnya Akashi agak minder dengan Kise, kepribadian Kise yang hangat sangat berlawanan dengan sifatnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura bisa berubah tapi ia hanya ingin menikmatinya aja. Kalau Sakura miliknya sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Karena ia sangat protektif terhadap apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Sakura memasang wajah licik.

"Melbourne kayaknya seru ya," ucap Sakura bercanda.

"Oke, tapi syaratnya kau harus sembuh total," balas Akashi sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Ihh, aku kan bercanda! Kamu gak peka sih,"

"Ish. Aku tahu kapan kamu benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, Sakura," ucap Akashi.

"Tapi ke Melbourne itu agak..

Tidak masalah selama kau sehat," potong Akashi.

Sementara itu, Kise sedang menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Apa Sakura benar-benar sakit parah sampai ia tidak bisa memegang ponselnya sendiri?

Pikiran Kise menjadi kacau. Ia sempat tidak fokus saat pemotretan. Ia bertanya lagi pada Ino, tapi kali ini lebih ramah.

**Kise : Ino, please. Gue khawatir sama keadaan Sakura!**

**Ino : emg lu siapa sampe khawatir sama Sakura. Tenang aja, Sakura udh ada yg jagain.**

**Kise : mxdny?**

**Ino : pikir aj sendiri :P**

Kise menatap percakapan dalam ponselnya kesal. Ino ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Kalau saja ia memiliki hubungan yang lebih spesial dengan Sakura, ia pasti tidak akan sepenasaran ini.

Kise pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti Akashi setelah pulang sekolah. Ternyata tujuan Akashi adalah RS Tokyo. Kise yakin kalau itu adalah tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Apa di sini ada pasien bernama Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Kise. Petugas di balik meja itu mengangguk.

"Nona Haruno dirawat di ruang VIP 3,"

"Oh, terima kasih,"

Kise pun mengintip di balik tembok koridor area kamar VIP dan melihat Akashi memasuki ruang 3.

"Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka," gumam Kise tidak terima.

Seorang suster keluar dari ruang 3, Kise bertanya padanya.

"Sus, boleh tanya?"

Suster itu mengangguk malu. Masalahnya pemuda di depannya ini adalah model terkenal.

"Mm, tadi yang baru masuk ruang 3 itu keluarga pasien? Saya mau jenguk tapi takut tidak diperbolehkan," jelas Kise.

"Hmm, i-itu.. boleh kok. Kalau mas-mas tadi itu memang selalu datang sejak Nona Haruno dirawat di sini," balas suster itu.

"Kayaknya mas-mas itu pacarnya pasien deh," fix, suster ini memang penggosip. Bukan panutan.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu sus,"

Kise merasa hatinya dihujam seribu jarum. Apa benar Akashi dan Sakura sudah jadian? Kalau Sakura dengan orang lain sih Kise masih bisa merebutnya. Tapi kalau Akashi... Ia tidak yakin. Akashi salah satu sahabatnya, ia tahu Akashi belum pernah jatuh cinta, dan saat ini, Akashi mengalaminya. Kise harusnya mendukung.

Tapi ini Sakura. Ia ingin mengutuk diri kenapa ia tidak lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Sakura?

Kise sengaja lewat dan melihat dari kaca pintu. Mengejutkan! Apa yang ia lihat saangat mengejutkan!

Ia melihat Akashi yang mencium kening Sakura. Tangan kanannya mulai mengepal, kalau ia tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin saja ia akan mengamuk di tempat.

Kise memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**Sakura : mbb bgt, ini baru boleh buka hp kak.**

**Kise : emangnya km knp?**

**Sakura : aku dirawat di RS, jadi ga boleh pegang hp.**

**Kise : oh ya udh gpp.**

**Kise : gws ya.**

**Kise : oh iya, moga langgeng sama Akashi.**

Kise melihat status Sakura yang sedang mengetik. Sepertinya Sakura akan membalasnya dengan kalimat panjang.

Tapi bukan itu, Sakura lama mengetik karena berkali-kali menghapus pesannya sebelum ia kirim.

Kise pikir pasti Sakura akan bertanya dari mana ia tahu mereka pacaran. Atau meminta maaf karena memberikan perhatian lebih padahal Sakura menyukai Akashi.

**Sakura : Makasih.**

Kise hampir saja membanting smartphone keluaran terbaru itu. Ia ingin setidaknya Sakura menjelaskan semuanya.

Kalau saja dari awal Sakura tidak menunjukkan perhatian lebih padanya, mungkin hatinya tidak akan sesakit ini.

Ia membuka pesan baru, ternyata dari Kuroko.

Menyukai seseorang yang ternyata pacar orang itu emang nyesek. Tapi mengetahui sebelumnya orang itu punya perasaan padamu lebih membuat nyesek karena kamu—

Terlambat jatuh cinta!

Kise hanya tertawa miris. Menyedihkan sekali kisah cinta pertamanya ini.

**Owari**

Hai semuanya, aku kembali lagi. Seperti biasa, Akasaku main pairnya. Sebenarnya gak tega sama Kise tapi yaahhh gimana lagi.

**Omake**

Setelah mencium kening Sakura, Akashi yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang itu memeriksa ke luar ruangan.

Ia sepertinya tahu siapa yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Ia berujung pada satu kesimpulan.

Itu pasti Kise.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita tidak usah merahasiakan hubungan kita lagi," ucap Akashi.

"Memang kan dari awal ini semua maumu! Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan ide untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita. Tapi kau begitu keras kepala," balas Sakura.

"Kau pasti ingin memamerkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini kan?" Goda Akashi sambil menjawil dagu Sakura.

Sakura memerah rasanya.

"Berisik! Kalau kau menggodaku terus, aku tidak mau sembuh!"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, aku juga suka berduaan denganmu. Apalagi di tempat sepi seperti ini," bisik Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita—"

Sakura melemparkan bantal ke arah Akashi dengan sekuat tenaga.

Yare-yare, masih sakit tetap saja tenaga monster. Pacarnya memang hebat.

Fin


End file.
